Miserable Sibling
by Takuma
Summary: One-Shot: PG13 for language- Living the life of an older sibling isn't the easiest job. And being the oldest sibling in his family, Trunks learns this job isn't always fun, the hard way. Little fluf at end... I think... oO


Okay, now... this fic is to help me get some frustrations out because my little sister is really ticking me off with her opera singing, wining, smart-alecky, rebellious self...

This is also my first one-shot fic in a LONG time. Hope it's enjoyable!

Disclaimer: Um... I was trying to purchase all the DBZ action figures to make a new story line for DBZ... but an old lady attacked me with a cane to get them all!!! So... do I own the show? Sadly... no...

§±§±§±§±§

Miserable Sibling

§±§±§±§±§

That was the last straw.

Trunks snarled as he glared to the door of his very spacious room. Even while wearing earphones to his CD player, he couldn't help but hear the 'singing' of his four-year-old sister, Bra.

She was so annoying.

Closing the book he was so desperately trying to finish, he stomped over to his door and opened it forcefully. The sound of the metal doorknob colliding with the freshly painted wall made Trunks wince. He was almost sure that a new hole was made... and his parents would be angry with him... yet again.

His younger sister's sounds of attempted singing were really beginning to drive him up the wall, and he knew for his sake that it needed to stop soon...

So, storming to the end of the hall, his stomping almost making the house shake, he began to knock on his sister's flower clad door. He had to hold back on his strength. If he didn't, he would have to answer to Bra's screaming, to his mother's scolding, and to his father's wrath of 'harming' his princess.

The sound of jumping on the bed was heard inside of the room as she continued to chant lyrics from her new favorite movie 'Phantom of the Opera'. Trunks didn't understand WHY his mother gave her that CD. She played it non-stop! Wherever she went, the music went with her! And when the music couldn't be played, she would sing it herself!

This was complete torture for the eighteen year old.

But Bra's singing stopped when a 'plop' was heard. Then the four-year-old girl opened the door to her room. She looked up to her brother in an annoyed fashion.

"What."

Trunks clenched his teeth. She was acting like SHE was the victim! That self-conceited, selfish brat...

"Bra, I have asked you numerous of times to PLEASE stop the singing. I am slowly running out of patience," warned the older brother as he glared down to his sister with crossed arms.

Bra mocked him as she glared up to him in the same manner. "Twunks, I asked you numeros times to PLEAZE stop ta singing. I am soly running out of patence!"

Not again.

Trunks began to snarl at his sister. "Do you want me to tell on you?" warned the teen once more in a dead serious tone.

"Do you want me to tell on you?" she asked back mimicking her brother.

"I'll make sure you get trained today by dad," stated Trunks smirking.

Bra shook her head as she placed her hands on her small hips. "Nu uh! Daddy doesn't want to make his princess mad." She smiled evilly at her brother. "Daddy luvs his princess!"

Damn. She did have a point. Vegeta did take a favoring in Bra after she was born... And seemed to leave Trunks out in the dust...

"Well, if you don't stop your annoying singing, I'll go super on you to MAKE sure you don't start singing again!" shouted Trunks as he glared to his sister.

She glared back at him with equal force knowing that this would make her older brother's blood boil. "Bring it, boxer boy!" she challenged as she smirked to her brother in a Vegeta-like fashion.

Now, on a usual day, Trunks would just come back with some smart-ass remark to put his sister down with. But today was different. It was indeed a bad day for him. His girlfriend broke up with him making a HUGE deal out of it, and almost making the whole school population against him. He received detention for a month because of something he didn't do. Only because he was in the area of the 'scene of the crime' at the wrong time, the teachers assumed that he was troublemaker. Topping it all off, his mother gave him a HUGE verbal lashing when she received a call about his 'test'. It seemed that he received a 38 on a major Math test he didn't have time to study for.

That was only school!

He didn't want to get into his troubles at work.

And now, his sister had to amplify his stress and anger by a hundred times.

And as he warned before, he turned Super Saiyan. The anger was clearly shown in his teal eyes. They were now the eyes of a murderer.

His sister looked up to him, and she gasped. Now she feared her brother! Trunks just loved the feeling of being feared; finally his sister might listen to him when he asks her to do something!

But he was wrong yet again.

Bra began to scream loudly. It was enough to make Trunks' ears bleed and for his anger to increase. "Why you little..."

The young girl then ran down the hallway to the staircase still in her screaming fit.

Trunks shook the sensation of ringing ears out as he shook his head. The small droplets of blood landed on the walls around Bra's room and on the carpet near the door. He then noticed his sister was gone. The male smirked as he began on his way down to the end of the halls. He would finally make his sister get a dose of what he was going thru. He would give her a small piece of hell.

He gave a small laugh as he began to walk down the stairs. His mother just left a few moments ago to a convention, and wouldn't be back till next week. Bra couldn't run to his mother. But she could run to their father...

Holy shit... Their father was still home!

That brought Trunks to a panic as he used his super speed to catch up with his sister. She was going to the gravity room!

And he increased his speed. But there was something missing... his sister's annoying screams was no longer heard. That must have meant...

"BRAT!"

Holy shit was right!

§±§±§±§±§

He was now in the sourest of moods! How DARE his father listen to his daughter's LIES when he didn't even listen to the other side of the story!

This completely showed that his father was biased. There was no way around getting away from his father's wrath when his princess didn't get what she wanted!

That brat.

Trunks was currently sitting on the roof just outside of his room. It was now late at night. A cool breeze was felt as he looked into the starry sky. He really needed this time to relax. His eyes began to droop as he leaned back against the shingles of the roof. 'Maybe just a moment of sleep would help...'

"DADDY!!! TRUNKS IS ON THE ROOF AGAIN!" shouted the child of four from the bottom of the complex as she looked up.

The older brother gritted his teeth as the cool air around him began to heat up, and Trunks' aurora came back to a bright gold.

And another childish scream was heard followed by, "DADDY! DADDY! Big brother is going KILL ME!!!!"

Damn that Brat!!!

He might as well do that so his sister would stop being such a pain in the ass to him! And soon after he felt the after affects of his sister's false telling. Their father's ki rose to huge levels.

"Damn."

§±§±§±§±§

It was close to midnight now and Trunks emerged from the bathroom dressed in a white under shirt and a pair of boxers. He just cleaned off the wounds his father gave him. He was wearing bandages all over to keep the cuts from opening and the scrapes from bleeding.

He was very stiff now, and aching from head to toe. He received his father's wrath TWICE today, and it was all because of his sister... his evil demonic sibling. He was really starting to hate her with a passion.

He looked out the window. He didn't know when the clouds blew in but it seemed to make the night darker. To add to the dark mood, the rain began to pour along with the deep sound of thunder and the bright flashes of lightning.

As strange as it might have sounded, Trunks thought this effect of lighting and thunder would help allure him to the dark void of sleep, where he knew he could escape this never ending torture.

He never wished that brotherhood would go down this path. Why did his parents have to spoil his little sister and pay attention to her more when Trunks didn't receive it when he was younger? Why was she the one who always got away with things when he didn't? Why did they favor her more than him-

"Trunks...?"

The small voice.

Trunks, currently sitting up against some pillows on his bed, turned his darkened eyes to the door. He growled.

"I thought people were suppose to knock when a door was closed," stated Trunks coldly as he noticed his sister just inside his room.

Her big blue eyes looked to him, a look of sadness was clearly noticed on her face.

"What? Are you still wanting to provoke the 'big brother' who claimed to want to kill you?!" hissed the brother of Bra as he remained in his bed.

The young girl remained to look down on the floor. "Could I stay in here with you?" she asked in her smallest voice.

Trunks paused for a moment looking to the youngest member of his family. He then sighed as he forced all hate and malice to the back of his mind.

"Why are you in here Bra?" he asked her in a calmer manner.

The young sibling looked up to her brother's eyes; unshed tears were clearly noticed. "I'm scared." She walked up to her brother's bed and looked to him. Trunks just remained in his spot on the bed, and then scooted over in his bed patting the place beside were he sat. The young girl carefully climbed on her brother's bed bringing the covers over her after soon after.

"So, what's gotten you so scared?" questioned Trunks and he looked down to the young girl.

The girl looked over the covers briefly before she stated, "A big bully at school said he would beat me up."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell dad? You know he would take care of this problem."

Bra shook her head; "The bully said if I told my daddy or mommy about it, he would beat me even worse!" And the tears were poured. "I-I'm the o-only one who gets picked on by him... A-and I don't like it!!!"

Trunks began to rub his little sister's back as she continued to cry. That was all he felt he should do at this moment. And, when the tears were wiped away, she looked up to her brother.

"Why does he have to be mean to me?" she asked Trunks in a calmer tone as she looked to him with her big blue eyes.

Her older brother returned her gaze with a smile. "I think he might like you."

The young girl's eyes widened and she stuck her tongue. "But he's an icky boy!"

Trunks snorted, "And what do you think I am?"

Bra looked up and smiled, "You're my big brother! The strongest, smartest, and coolest brother around!" she stated with a yawn. The young girl was obviously tired. But at the comments she gave him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Coolest?" he asked her with a small smirk.

She gave a nod as her eyes began to droop. "Yep. You can fly me to school, and beat up the bad guys... and... and..."

The young child stated all that just before sleep took over her.

The rumbles of thunder and the flashes of lightning shone once more in the sky as Trunks also went into the covers of his blankets to sleep. He didn't mind so much for leaving his sister here in his room. It was just for her to feel more comfortable...

Trunks shook his head. There were times he just wanted to kill this young terror obsessed with pinks, glitter, and fancy dresses, but he would also kill for her if something threatened her existence.

He shook his head as he closed his eyes and let the comfort of sleep over take him. Having the job of being the oldest sibling sure was a hassle, but it was a job worth having...

§±§±§±§±§

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Takuma


End file.
